Never Go Home Again
by Chrissymisha
Summary: A DA:O story where all wardens are recruited. Not very original I know, but I promise I will make it interesting. How will I manage all of these characters and storylines? Please R&R!
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: So this is my first try at Dragon Age fanfiction. The amount of details and lore scared me for a while. I haven't really written any fiction in nearly two years, but a Mythology class has me inspired to try again. The main point of this story is to develop my characterization skills. It would be really easy for me to make all the wardens have the same personality, but my goal is to make them very much individuals. That said, the wardens will not get equal "screen time". I plan to follow the most interesting story lines, so this first section will probably be the only time the chapter are divided equally. I hope to update weekly or at least every two weeks, but I am in the middle of applying to graduate school, so be patient with me! Wait to see which romances I picked because that's half the fun. Please R&R._

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice." -Grey Warden Motto

_Denerim_

Duncan paced back and forth in contemplation one hand touching his chin while the other supported his arm. His meeting with King Calian had gone as well as could be expected. The King had believed his report of darkspawn in the Korcari Wilds. Even better he had accepted that the Grey Wardens could tell if this was a true Blight and had agreed to send the King's Army to Ostagar, the ancient Tevinter fortress. Duncan worried that the King's willingness to aid the wardens stemmed from his foolish desire to be a "warrior king," but he would not turn away help when it was offered.

Alistair stood relaxed before him in the Grey Warden compound in Denerim. He watched Duncan nervously but patiently waiting for his mentor to say what was on his mind. His respect for Duncan stopped him from making a joke about his strange behavior. Eventually Duncan sighed in resignation and turned to address him.

"King Calian has agreed to send his army to Ostagar to defeat the darkspawn. As I speak they are busy preparing to leave at the end of the week."

Alistair straightened up as he heard the news. "Just like that? He didn't want to confirm it himself?" Alistair looked shocked to hear things had gone so well. He knew that Duncan had been worried politics might have gotten in the way.

Duncan nodded. "He has much respect for the Grey Wardens. He dismissed any complaints from the nobles. Teryn Loghain Mac Tir will be commanding the army."

"Well…maybe we have a chance after all. It's too bad. With Loghain this shouldn't last too long at all. I was rather hoping the fun would last," Alistair quipped.

Duncan furrowed his brow. "I seriously hope you are joking. Not that this is a subject I think you should take so lightly."

"Just trying to lighten the mood," Alistair answered waving a hand in the air. "So we'll be going with them then?" he asked.

"You and most of the other Grey Wardens here will. I and a few others will rejoin you at Ostagar after our journey."

Alistair looked puzzled. "Where are you going?"

Duncan sat down in a chair by the central table exhausted from the day's events. "There are so few Grey Wardens in Ferelden, and it will take time for the other wardens to travel here. I will be searching for new recruits, several in fact, to help strengthen our numbers. I do not want to risk most of them dying in the Joining or losing them all to darkspawn. The more I find the less of a chance there is of that occurring."

Alistair sat opposite Duncan. "How long will this take? The whole thing might be over before you return."

"No more than a few weeks hopefully. I will first go to the Alienage here in Denerim before you and the rest leave. I once tried to recruit an elf named Adaia, but it didn't work out. I hear she has a daughter that resembles her greatly. Then I plan on visiting the Dalish in the Brecilian Forest, the Circle of Magi, Redcliffe, Orzammar, and then Highever before heading to Ostagar with the Teryn and his men.

Alistair raised his eyebrows. "That's not exactly the straightest route."

"No…I supposed it's not," Duncan smiled.

Alistair looked up down at his lap, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. "Dwarves, Mages, and Elves…it sounds like the start of a really bad joke. You really want that many new Wardens running around? It might be too much to handle at once."

Duncan laughed. "Only if they're all like you. Honestly we shouldn't have let this situation happen, but we've only been back in Ferelden for thirty years, and without the threat of a Blight, strengthening our numbers for a war wasn't a top priority."

"Do you really think it will come to that?" Alistair asked his leader seriously.

"Blights can go on for decades. It is unlikely that this will be a quick affair. At best we can only hope to hold them at Ostagar for a time, but Ferelden is so unprepared. Until more help arrives, the situation doesn't look very good."

The two men sat in silence for a few moments both pondering the months ahead. This was going to be difficult. Ferelden had been relatively at peace since Marric and Loghain had ousted the Orlesians. The occupation which had lasted a century was over, but Ferelden would not be allowed to go one generation without entering another major conflict. One that if things went as they had in the past, would last awhile; and that was if they were lucky. There was a fairly decent chance they would both die soon and gruesomely. There was a fairly decent chance that they would lose at Ostagar, and if that occurred, there was a fairly decent chance that defenseless Ferelden would be quickly overrun by darkspawn.

Both men knew that the likelihood of a happy ending was small, and they accepted that fact. After all this was what Grey Wardens did, right? _I should really consider myself lucky _Alistair thought to himself. _How many Grey Wardens joined only to spend their short life chasing darkspawn in the Deep Roads? At least I'll die doing something cool. _Surely this was the time to be a Grey Warden.


	2. Ch1An Interrupted Ceremony

_Author's Note: So this chapter took much longer to write than I expected mostly because it ended up being much longer than I intended. Hopefully I'll get used to writing again and updates will start to come faster. Since this is the first scene that takes place in the game I should explain one thing. I don't intend for this to be a complete rehash of the game, so while the overall story is still the same, some of the details have been changed a bit. I hope it makes the story more interesting. Warning: There is one part of this chapter that is on the borderline between T and M rated, but I feel like it is fairly tame. _

_Enjoy and please leave a little review. They make my day. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Wishing you were somehow here again.<em>

_Wishing you were somehow near._

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,_

_Somehow you would be here." –Phantom of the Opera_

Ch.1- An Interrupted Ceremony

_Denerim Alienage_

Kallian Tabris awoke to the sound of her cousin's cheery voice. Why her cousin felt it was necessary to do so was beyond her ability to comprehend this early in the morning. She lifted her eyelids slowly.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" the red-haired elf bade her.

Kallian groaned as she slowly lifted her head off her pillow. Less than enthusiastically, she sat up in her bed and moved her legs over the edge. Slowly she became more aware of her surroundings. She was in the home she shared with her father in the middle of the elven alienage in Denerim. That was not what was different about today. A cold feeling settled in Kallian's chest as she remembered what was different about today. It was the same feeling she had whenever she thought about what was going to happen today. Tomorrow she would not wake up alone.

Her cousin seemed shocked by Kallian's expression. "You do remember what today is, right?"

Kallian smiled. "How could I forget when you reminded me every five minutes yesterday? I did think you would give it up, and let me sleep in though, Shianni."

Shianni crossed her arms. "You know most people are excited for their wedding day."

Kallian pulled herself out of bed. "I get to marry a man I've never met who I have to spend the rest of my life with and apparently cost a decent fortune to get. Who wouldn't be excited?" she asked sarcastically.

Shianni rolled her eyes. "You should really learn to count your blessings. Who knows what kind of louse I'll end up with? He's here you know. The trade caravan arrived earlier this morning. You should get dressed and find Soris. Valendrian wants to have the ceremony soon.

Kallian's chest tightened. _He is here. This is really going to happen._ She nodded to her cousin who then waved before leaving the room. Kallian glanced around her now empty bedroom. At the end of her bed, a chest sat containing her wedding clothes. Kallian stared at it for a moment before walking over and opening it. Inside she found her wedding dress, the only item she had inherited after her mother died. It had been passed down to her mother as well. Kallian couldn't remember exactly how old the thing was, but it had gone through lots of hard times without being sold or stolen. It had made it through several moves and even a fire or two. It was Kallian's most prized possession. She would part with her favorite daggers before she would part with her mother's dress. She would die of starvation before she would sell it; and now on the one day she was supposed to wear it, she was having reservations about putting it on.

_I'm being stupid _she thought to herself. _Dress or no dress, I'm getting married. _Shianni was right. She needed to get over this feeling that something was wrong. Her betrothed came from a good family in the Highever alienage. From what the matchmaker had told her, he was a good, caring man. There was no reason to think she would not be happy in this arranged marriage. Maybe if she was lucky, she would learn to love him, and they would share the same love and happiness her mother and father had shared.

Kallian pulled her nightclothes over her head and threw them to the side. In an opposite motion, she pulled her wedding dress down her body sliding her arms in until it was finally on. It really was a ridiculous piece of clothing: simple compared to the things humans apparently wore on their wedding day, but it was embellished with embroidery too nice for an elf. Someone a long time ago must have paid their life savings for this dress; or more likely stole it from the noble whose estate they worked in.

She quickly slipped her dainty feet into the shoes her father had bought her for the occasion. When she had tried to refuse the gift, he sighed and told her he wished that she would have something of him during the ceremony. The somber look on his face when he said it silenced her protests.

After she had completed dressing, Kallian looked at herself in her small mirror. Her long blonde hair fell loosely around her shoulders and down her back. Her pale blue eyes peered back at her in shock. She could barely recognize herself. Gone were the smudges of dirt that typically tarnished her appearance. She couldn't see a hint of the bruise she had earned practicing with her daggers the week before much to her relief. She had barely moved since then hoping to present as good an image as possible to her future husband.

In short-she had never looked more grown up in her entire life, and her striking resemblance to her mother was never more apparent. The same eyes that had filled with worry when she would fall ill stared back at her. The same mouth which had softly spoken bedtime stories to her trembled as she took in the sight of her appearance.

_The sun was setting. Beads of sweat pooled on Kallian's brow. They had been at it for hours, but she was not ready to give up yet. Kallian glanced over at her mother who was waiting patiently for her to continue. Kallian took a deep breath and approached the dummy soldier again. _

_She raised the dagger in her hand as she took a fighting stance. She quickly dipped down pretending the immobile dummy was actually attacking her. She stabbed him once in the area where a kidney should be then gracefully twisted and turned until she was behind him holding her dagger over his throat. _

_Her mother stood up from where she was sitting and moved towards the dummy. "Much better, but next time twist the dagger as you pull it out. You'll cause more damage that way. You've gotten much quicker though." _

_Kallian smiled at her mother's praise. "I've been practicing really hard, Mama." _

"_I can tell," her mother replied. "Before you know it you'll be able to take on anyone."_

"_Even Soris?" _

_Kallian's mother laughed. "Especially Soris. He needs someone to take him down a peg or two, but it's getting late. We should go inside." She held her hand out for Kallian._

"_Just one more time please, Mama?" Kallian pouted. _

_Her mother crossed her arms. "Alright, one more time," she answered holding up a single finger to enforce her point. _

_Kallian beaming quickly turned around with new vigor. She would be perfect this time. Again she moved to attack the dummy. This time she twisted the other way after stabbing him making sure to slightly twist the dagger as she ripped it out of the straw stuffing. She moved to get behind the dummy, but slipped and fell on the stone road. _

_A familiar pain erupted from her knee. Kallian flipped over to examine the cut. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. Her mother rushed over to her. "Let me see! Let me see!" she requested. She quickly tried to remove the dirt around the cut as Kallian started to properly cry. "It's okay, sweetie. It's not that bad."_

"_It hurts," Kallian insisted._

"_I know, but you're a big girl. You can handle it," her mother encouraged as she helped Kallian up. Kallian nodded slowly. "Let's have Father take a look at it, okay?" she added as she grabbed her daughters hand and pulled her towards their home._

"You look beautiful," said a voice from Kallian's door pulling her from her daydream. She turned around to find her Father standing in the doorway. His faced was etched in sadness. "I wish your mother could have been here to see this."

Kallian turned away from her mirror and the haunting image. "I wish she could have been here too."

Her father seemed to pull himself together. His previously sad expression was exchanged for a cheerful one. "We should not dwell on such things. You are getting married. This is a happy occasion. You should find Soris, so the ceremony can start. Don't want to give the two of you anymore time to escape, do we?"

Kallian laughed. "I don't plan on trying to flee anytime soon, Father."

Her father smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. The dowry's already been paid," he chuckled. "Oh and one more thing…I didn't mention anything about your little hobby with knives and whatnot to your betrothed, so you might not want to say anything. We wouldn't want to appear like trouble-makers." The sadness came over his features again. "Your mother made that mistake."

Kallian put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll have to find out sooner or later, but I'll try to keep up appearances until it's too late for him to back out." With that she left her father and exited their house.

Everyone in the Alienage seemed to be excited for the double wedding. There was a festive atmosphere in the air complete with playing children and signing drunks. Kallian made her way through the alienage speaking to a few friends along the way. All wished to say congratulations on her impending nuptials. Eventually Kallian found her cousin Soris leaning against the side of a building.

"You ready for this, cousin?" he asked nervously. "Our independence is at an end. It's all dreary and seriousness from here on out."

Kallian shook her head. "It's only marriage, Soris. It's not like you're joining the Chantry."

"Easy for you to say. Apparently your betrothed is a dream come true. You're destined for happiness while I'll be stuck with a dying mouse."

"I'm sure she's fine, Soris," Kallian reassured him. "It's not like you're that great of a catch, you know."

Soris pulled away from the building shaking his head. "Well I guess you'd like to actually meet him before this thing gets started. I'll take you to him." Soris began to walk in front of her leading her through the alienage to the platform area where their wedding would take place. They weren't the only ones to arrive though however. A few nicely dressed humans were addressing the growing crowd of elves. Soris glanced at Kallian with a confused look. "I wonder what's going on."

As they neared the crowd they could hear Shianni yelling at one of the men. This was definitely not going to turn out well. Kallian and Soris quickened their pace.

Seeing her arrive, one of the humans approached Kallian. "And look at this one here," he said coolly. He raised a hand and grabbed her chin pulling her face to one side. "I could have some real fun with her."

Kallian ripped her face from his hand. "Ser, I ask that you leave immediately."

The men behind him started laughing while the human wrinkled his face in disgust. He quickly slapped Kallian across the face. "I guess I'll have to teach you to respect your betters."

Soris stepped in front of his cousin. "Hey leave her alone!" Then there was a crash and the human fell to the ground unconscious. Kallian looked up to see Shianni standing next to him with the remains of a water jug.

One of the other men came forward. "Do you have any idea what you've done? That's Bann Vaughan the Arl of Denerim's son. You'll pay for this knife-ear!" The two men leaned down and pulled Vaughan up and carried him away from the alienage.

Shianni looked terrified. "I've really messed up this time," she told Soris and Kallian.

Kallian grabbed her hand. "Don't worry about it. That pig deserved it."

Soris rubbed Shianni's back to comfort her. "He won't tell anyone an elven woman took him down. It will be alright."

Shianni nodded. "I'm going to go clean up before the ceremony starts. I'll see you later," she said as she ran off.

Kallian watched her go as she rubbed the cheek Vaughan had hit. _So much for not having any bruises. Hopefully this one will wait before it turns all purple._

Soris watched her carefully. "Are you alright?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes…yes I'm fine, just a little startled," she replied. As she glanced behind Soris she saw two elves-a man and a woman-approaching.

Soris glanced back as well. "Oh this would be them," he informed Kallian. He didn't need to explain who "they" were.

In the commotion Kallian had forgotten what she and Soris had been doing beforehand. Now she examined the male elf with renewed interest. Soris had been right. He was very handsome possessing a fair complexion and flaxen hair similar to hers. He seemed to surmise who she was and seemed to be examining her as well.

When the two elves arrived he was the first to speak. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "I hope no one was hurt."

Kallian was speechless. Her confidence melting away as her betrothed eye's examined her. _Please let him like me. _She surreptitiously began to rube her reddened cheek again. This was more awkward than she had predicted.

Soris took over the conversation. "I think the human had the worst of it," he answered. "Oh, umm…Kallian this is Nelaros," he said gesturing to the male elf. "And this is Valora, my betrothed."

Kallian gave Valora a small glance as she and Soris walked off to the side to give Nelaros and her some privacy. Nelaros seemed to be just as nervous as she was as he glanced around awkwardly. Finally he managed to look at her. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

"A little," she managed to say feebly. "You?"

Nelaros laughed nervously. "Yeah. I thought I would be calm, but actually being here and meeting you…It's a little…well I'm not calm."

Kallian looked at the ground. "How was your trip from Highever?"

"It was fine, long but fine. It was hard to leave Highever though. I wouldn't have if the matchmaker hadn't spoken so highly of you," he answered. "She didn't prepare me for how beautiful you are though."

Kallian could feel her face begin to blush. _Handsome and charming? Maybe this is going to be okay. He certainly seems like a nice man. _"You are too kind."

Nelaros smiled and lightly grabbed her hand. "It's true. I promise to spend every day trying to make you happy."

It was then that Soris and Valora returned. Valora and Nelaros then left to prepare further. The ceremony would begin soon. Soris grabbed her attention and pointed out another human to Kallian. The dark haired human was wearing silver armor and looking around at the festivities. Kallian's heart filled with rage. _Another human trying to ruin the day? Is it too much to ask that we be left alone today?_ Soris and Kallian decided to ask the human to leave. Either he was here to cause trouble, or one of the drunken elves would start it for him. Either way Kallian wanted him gone. The last thing they needed was another incident.

"I'm sorry Ser," she told him, "but we don't want any trouble. We're celebrating weddings today."

The human seemed shocked that she had addressed him. "I do not intend to cause any trouble. It is your wedding, is it not? You have my congratulations."

Kallian was slightly taken aback by his polite reply. She had been expecting insults. Soris replied for her. "It's just that humans aren't exactly welcome here. Some of the boys might try something. We've already had an incident this morning."

"Is there a problem here?" the elder of the village, Valendrian asked as he approached. "Ah, Duncan, it's been a long time my old friend."

"You know this human?" Killian asked Valendrian gesturing to the man.

"Yes," Valendrian answered. "He is the commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden. I have known him for some time."

Kallian's memory tried to recall where she had heard of the Grey Wardens. Her mother had told her stories about them, stories about darkspawn and Blights with the Grey Wardens charging in to save the day. There was also something about griffons, but she couldn't remember. "Why would a Grey Warden come here?" she asked.

Duncan's face became very grave. "The worst has happened. A Blight is coming. The King's army is leaving to defend Ostagar."

"You should not worry the girl on her wedding day, my friend," Valendrian advised Duncan. "We shall speak of this later. Now Kallian, you and Soris should take your places."

Duncan's gaze switched back to the female elf. "Kallian? You wouldn't happen to be a Tabris, would you?"

Kallian was confused by the warden's question. _How does he know who I am? _"Yes," she answered, "at the moment."

The Warden didn't respond. He just turned back to Valendrian who nodded in confirmation. Before she could question the elder, Soris pulled Kallian away and guided her to the raised platform where they were to be married.

Kallian ascended the steps still contemplating the conversation with the warden, but when she saw Nelaros waiting for her the meeting was forgotten. The nervousness she had felt that morning returned. _Too late to run now_. She barely paid attention as Valendrian addressed the crowd. All she could focus on was the cold feeling in her gut. Nelaros glanced at her once or twice. She tried her best to smile back. After the elder finished, Mother Boann came forward to begin the actual ceremony. Again it was all Kallian could do to keep herself from feinting right then and there. She looked around at the group around the platform. Her father was front and center beaming at her. Then off to the side she saw several men moving quickly towards them. Mother Boann noticed them too as Bann Vaughan stepped onto the platform.

"Milord this is a wedding!" the mother exclaimed.

The noble laughed. "I see a bunch of animals playing dress-up. You can have your fun when I'm finished with them. I'm having a little party that is short on female guests. Make sure you get the bitch that bottled me!"

The other men started grabbing Kallian's bridesmaids. Kallian watched in horror as one of them seized a struggling Shianni. Then Vaughan turned towards her.

"And the bride too," he added coldly. "So fair and primal. I wouldn't want to miss out on her."

Nelaros grabbed her arm and pushed her behind him as one of Vaughan's men walked towards them. "I won't let you take her!" The man laughed before shoving him to the side.

"Don't touch me! I'll kill you!" Kallian screamed.

"Now that's enough of that," Vaughan laughed. "We wouldn't want any more…unpleasantness."

* * *

><p>When Kallian came to she found herself inside a cell in the arl's estate. She could hear another elf praying in the corner. One of the others asked her to stop. Slowly she tried to sit up.<p>

"Thank the Maker you're awake!" her cousin Shianni gasped. "The men took us and brought us here to wait until the arl's son is ready for us," she explained wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Kallian pulled herself off the floor. "We have to get out of here before they come back," she told the others.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" one of the other elves asked. "We're unarmed, and there's a whole garrison of guards here."

Kallian began to pace back and forth. The elf in the corner started to pray again much to the displeasure of the others. Before she could decide on a plan, they heard footsteps coming closer. The other elves gasped and moved behind Kallian. The door opened and two armed guards walked inside.

One of the men stepped forward. "I'm here to take the red-haired one to the arl's son. Don't try anything." He moved forward to grab Shianni.

The elf who had doubted Kallian stepped forward. "Don't touch her!" she screamed at the guard. Without blinking he pulled out his sword and pulled it across her sword.

"Now unless anyone else has any stupid ideas, I'll be on my way." The guard grabbed Shianni and pulled her towards the exit. He motioned for the other guard to stay in the room before he slammed the door shut behind him. The other elves had gathered around their fallen comrade in a vain attempt to save her. Kallian stood her ground and fixated her gaze on the other armed guard. _If I just had some sort of weapon we could take him. We might not have a better chance, but I can't risk the others being killed too. _

The guard began to walk back and forth in front of the door occasionally eyeing Kallian coldly. "You know," he addressed them, "I don't think I can wait until after Vaughan has finished with you lot, and with the amount of drink he's had, he'll probably fall asleep after he's done with your friend anyways." The guard moved quickly towards Kallian. "What do you say, knife-ears?" he asked as he put a hand around Kallian's throat. "Care to spend your wedding night with me?"

Kallian spat in the guards face. The guard didn't bother to wipe the saliva from his face before he threw Kallian to the ground. Before she could attempt to flee his was on top of her. She tried to push him off, but his weight was crushing her. To her his hands seemed to be everywhere at once prodding and pulling. She heard the sound of her dress ripping and the sound of the other elves whimpering in the corner. _Why won't they help me?_

Kallian tried to strike him from her position, but he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. She heard him quickly fumbling with his clothing. Then she felt an intense pain. Kallian screamed as the guard moved inside her coarsely. He pulled her hair as he quickened his pace. She could feel blood trickling down her thighs. _Don't think about it. Go somewhere else. Don't think about how much it hurts. _She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

And then it was over. She couldn't feel him on top of her anymore. She waited for the pain to continue. _Maybe I'm dying. I hope I'm dying. _Slowly she opened her eyes. At first she couldn't see anyone, but then a blonde elf kneeled next to her.

"_It's okay sweetie. It's not that bad," the elf spoke softly._

"It hurts, Mama"

"_I know, but you're a big girl. You can handle it." _

Kallian blinked and her mother was gone. Soris was standing over her panic-stricken. "Kallian, it's me, Soris. You're going to be okay, but we have to get out of her now."

"I can't…" she answered.

"Yes you can. Come on, we have to get the others out of here," he urged her. Kallian nodded and Soris helped her to sit up.

She felt weak as she looked around. The guard lay dead to the side an arrow protruding from his chest. "How did you get here?" she asked her cousin.

"The Grey Warden helped Nelaros and I enter the estate. He's at the end of the hallway. We have to go find Shianni while the others escape." Soris helped Kallian get to her feet and helped steady her. When she could stand he handed her a longsword. "Let's go, the rest of you get out of here." Kallian watched as the other elves ran out of the door. Soris put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Kallian."

Kallian brushed him off and headed out of the room. "I'm going to make sure these humans are sorry."

Soris ran after her as she headed to the end of the hallway. Kallian opened the door at the end of the hall. Inside Nelaros was fighting one of the guards. She tried to hurry to help him, but the guard managed to stab him in the chest before Kallian could reach them.

"No!" she screamed. The guard had been so distracted by his fight with Nelaros that he hadn't seen her approach. Using this advantage, Kallian quickly slit the guard's throat. She bent down to examine Nelaros. He was gone.

Soris finally caught up with her. "Kallian we can't stop. We have to get out of here."

Kallian looked up at him tears falling down her cheeks. "He died trying to save me. It's my fault. If I'd been faster…"

"No Kallian. The only one to blame is Vaughan. This isn't your fault," he reassured her.

Kallian nodded; her tears had stopped flowing. Kallian examined the face of her betrothed. If Vaughan had waited a few more minutes, she would now be a widow. She had barely known him, but during the ceremony she had truly believed they would have a happy life together. _That's all gone now. That life is dead. _She reached into one of the side pockets on his pants, and pulled out the wedding ring he would have given her-o_ne keepsake to help me remember what I've lost._

Soris could only follow her as she methodically made her way through the estate killing any guards they ran into. He couldn't believe she was able to dispose of them so quickly and effortlessly after what had happened. They couldn't find Shianni anywhere. Soris knew they would eventually find her with Vaughan and his boys. He feared what Kallian would do when they did.

At the end of a hall, they opened a door and found them. Shianni lay on the floor motionless.

"Well…what do we have here?" Vaughan asked coldly.

One of his noble friends spoke up. "We'll take care of 'em."

"Quiet you idiot!" Vaughan spat. "Can't you see they're covered in blood? Don't you know what that means?"

Kallian was shaking from rage. "It means your guards are dead, and you won't be far behind them!" she screamed brandishing the longsword at the noble.

"Why don't we talk about this civilly?" Vaughan asked nervously. "I can give you gold if you leave Denerim tonight."

Kallian laughed. "I have no interest in your gold, pig. You will never touch another elf again. I am going to rip out your sad excuse for a heart and feed it to your dogs!" she shrieked before attacking the humans. In her rage she slaughtered the arl's son as Soris quickly killed the other two men.

After the men were dead, Kallian dropped to her knees next to Shianni. "It's over, Shianni. They're gone. Let's go home," she whispered to her cousin.

* * *

><p>Kallian, Soris, Shianni, Valora and the other surviving elves returned to the alienage. They sought out Valendrian. The consequences of their actions were descending on them. Valendrian needed to know what was coming. They found him speaking to the Grey Warden.<p>

When he saw the group approach he began to question them. "Is anyone hurt? Where is Tormey's daughter, Nola?"

"She didn't make it," cried Valora. "She resisted, and they…they killed her and Nelaros!"

"Please Ser, they have been through a rough night…Shianni especially. They need to rest," Soris informed the elder.

Valendrian nodded in agreement, and the other elves walked away leaving Kallian and Soris to explain what had happened. Kallian wanted nothing more than to remove the blood-stained remains of her wedding dress and bathe, but she knew that the peace would not continue for long.

"We escaped," she began. "Many guards and the arl's son were killed in the process."

"More guards must be heading this way then," the Grey Warden reasoned. "They could be here any moment."

Kallian continued. "I will accept whatever punishment they give. I will not allow the alienage to come under attack."

"I helped!" Soris exclaimed. "I won't let you take all the blame for this."

An elf nearby yelled that the guards had arrived. Kallian glanced at her cousin. His face was pleading with her to listen to him. She shook her head. _I won't let anyone else be hurt. _

The guards came forward, and the captain began to speak to the elder. When he asked who had committed the crime, Kallian stepped forward. He couldn't believe she had done it by himself, but he seemed unwilling to press the issue. When he ordered that she be sent to the dungeons until the arl returned she felt nothing. _I've been on borrowed time as it is. _

And then much to her surprise, the Grey Warden came forward, "I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription and remove this elf into my custody."

The captain relented begrudgingly, but told the warden to get her out of Denerim. Kallian couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could she really be about to escape this? After the guards left she questioned the Grey Warden. "What does this mean?"

"I came here with the intention of recruiting a new Grey Warden. You have shown remarkable resilience and determination. You did what had to be done to complete your mission. The Grey Wardens need people like you."

"So I have no say in this?" she asked.

"The Wardens have the right to conscript anyone even criminals and Kings. That I ended up saving your life was a result of circumstance. I am not doing this out of pity. The life of a Warden is difficult. We only accept the best," Duncan explained. "I must continue searching for new recruits, but you will leave with the other wardens in Denerim headed for Ostagar. When I rejoin you, the Joining will take place, but you must say your good-byes and leave now."

_I can't believe this. How could she leave the alienage? How could she leave her father? He will be so alone. What if she never returned? _Things had seemed simple, easy when her life was forfeit. Now she would have to live apart from the only home she'd ever known. _Maybe this is best. How could I stay after all that has happened?_

Kallian made her way slowly back home. Her father was waiting for her outside. He looked like he could collapse any minute into tears. It broke her heart to see him like this. It was the same expression he had worn for months after her mother had died.

"I'm so sorry, Father. I did not mean for this to happen." She was having a rough time holding back her tears. She wished he didn't have to see her this way with the evidence of what had happened painted on her clothes and skin.

He started to reach for her but pulled his hand back. "I had dreamed of grandchildren, of family gatherings, but if this is the path the Maker has intended for you then I will accept it. Just please…be careful. We will all miss you."

Kallian kissed her father on the cheek before heading inside. After a quick conversation with Valora, she returned to her room and began to clean herself off and put on clean clothes, but she couldn't get rid of the feeling she had of being dirty. She picked up her ruined wedding dress she had put to the side. She quickly threw the wretched thing into the burning fireplace. As she watched it disintegrate, her cousin Shianni came in.

"I can't believe you took all of the blame for Soris," she said admiringly.

Kallian turned towards her cousin. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

Shianni shrugged. "I'll manage. I didn't tell anyone about…what happened. Everyone else thinks they just roughed me up. What about you?"

Kallian looked back at the fireplace. "I don't really know."

Shianni ran over and hugged her cousin. Kallian flinched at the sudden intimacy. "I'm going to miss you, Kallian, but I know we'll see each other again someday. Just take care of yourself. I know you will be happy. You were never meant to be locked up in this dump."

After Shianni released her hold on her, Kallian grabbed the bag she had packed and left her home. Duncan met her at the entrance to the alienage.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked her.

Kallian glanced back at the alienage one last time. _Mama would have been proud_. Kallian turned back towards the Grey Warden and followed him into the heart of Denerim.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Ch.2 will cover the Dalish Origin.<em>


End file.
